Secretos
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Eren estaba caminado por los pasillos de la casa cuando de pronto escucho una pelea... -Eren te amo Levi x Eren
1. Confesion

Eren estaba caminado por los pacillos de la casa donde se encontraba descansando el escuadrón de reconocimiento, buscaba al Cabo para entregarle unos papeles de la próxima misión

-¡Que acaso no oíste ya te dije que no Erwin compréndelo!

Escucho gritar a alguien desde adentro de una habitación, no quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas ni mucho menos pero era la voz de su Capitán quien reclamaba, la puerta estaba emparejada, se paró afuera pegado a la pared podía escuchar de que hablaban y por el hueco de la puerta podía ver lo que pasaba, Levi y Erwin discutían

-Últimamente estas muy raro que es lo que te pasa –le decía Erwin a Levi mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros- desde que Eren está contigo no eres el mismo

Eren sorprendido se izó para atrás al estar tan distraído poniendo atención a la conversación tiro las hojas de la misión, Levi inmediatamente mira hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente

-¡OH! Cabo lo estaba buscando para entregarle estas hojas que Hanji-sempai me dio para usted

Erwin al verlo salió de la habitación molesto y miro a Eren con desprecio

-No te preocupes por él, Eren son ignóralo –le dijo Levi mirando los papeles-

-etto… Como usted diga Capitán

-por cierto Eren te espero en el patio a las 8:30 no llegues tarde –Levi camino y se fue-

-si Capitán

Eren se dirigió a su habitación para preparar algunas cosas y a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado, se tira en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Pasaron muchas horas y no despertaba aun pero algo interrumpió su sueño, con dificulta abrió los ojos y apenas podía ver la habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas se distinguía unos cuantos rayos de luna, podía ver su rostro, si definitivamente era su rostro el de Levi estaba arriba de su cuerpo besándolo, al principio no comprendía que pasaba

-¿Cabo? ¿Qué está haciendo? –le pregunto Eren medio dormido-

-Mocoso cabeza hueco jamás fuiste al jardín –le decía Levi mientras acariciaba su pelo y contemplaba su rostro-

-perdón es que estoy muy cansado –se tallaba los ojos aun sin estar al tanto de lo que pasaba-

-Eren te amo –le susurró al oído-


	2. aquí y ahora

-pero… pero que está diciendo Cabo –salto de la cama-

-no me hagas repetirlo otra vez, si no escuchaste bien no es mi problema –le deci Levi algo molesto-

Eren rio entre dientes, algo que Levi no comprendió muy bien

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –se molestó-

-es que estoy muy feliz de que mis sentimientos también sean correspondidos – se sonrojó demasiado –

Eren lo abrazo y enseguida comenzaron a besarse

-Eren... – le miro Levi con mucha ternura-

-Cabo está demasiado caliente –tocaba su frente mientras Levi aún estaba arriba de el-

-que no es obvio -lo besa- tú haces que mi temperatura aumente-

De pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza

-Levi sé que estás ahí habré la puerta –golpeaba la puerta muy molesto-

-¿quién podrá ser? –pregunto Eren

-demonios es Erwin –dijo Levi mientras se quitaba la camisa- rápido no hagas ruido y quítate la camiseta y te pones de bajo de las cobijas

-eee…? Que dic… -levi le tapó la boca con la mano-

-solo finge que estas dormido

Eren se puso se bajó de las cobijas sin camisa y Levi abrió la puerta bruscamente

-¿qué quieres?

-idiota te e estado buscando por todos lados

-ese no es mi problema si no tienes nada más que decir vete

Erwin miro dentro de la habitación y con la poca luz que había podía ver a Eren dormir

-así que has pasado la noche con el

-no es de tu incumbencia –le contesto Levi- si no me hablas de algo importante en este momento te juro que te sierro la puerta en la cara

-por qué Levi porque lo prefieres a el que a mí?

Levi cerró la puerta y antes de que pudiera atrancarse por completo Erwin metió el pie para evitar que se cerrara

-levi abre la puerta… como es que prefieres a un niño de 15 años

Levi seguía empujando la puerta para cerrar sin decir nada

-Levi yo aún te a….

Cerró la puerta con una fuerza brutal y se dirigió a la cama y Erwin daba pequeños golpes a la puerta, después se marcho

-que demonios…..-eren fue interrumpido por un beso de levi-

-no es nada que deba preocuparte Eren

-vamos dime realmente quiero saber por qué el Capitán Erwin me odia tanto

-hace unos cuantos meses él y yo salíamos pero se obsesiono conmigo y cree que tú eres el problema y te digo y secreto –sonrió, algo que Eren jamás había visto en Levi- si eres el problema

-ee? Que quiere decir con eso Cabo

-que desde el momento en que te vi no puede dejar de pensar en ti y que debía de protegerte con mi vida –le decía levi con un tono un tanto extraño-

-Cabo… yo..

-Eren quítate la ropa

- e_e ¿qué? De qué habla

-dije que te quites la ropa estas sudando supongo que debes tener mucho calor y eso que no tres camisa

-no no no estoy bien así –comenzó a sonrojarse -

-por qué te da tanta pena los 2 somos hombres –le decía levi sin cuidado-

-es que no creo que sea correcto quitarse la ropa frente a la persona que te gusta –Eren desviaba la mirada-

-Entonces que te parece si tomo tu virginidad aquí y ahora –sonrió entre dientes-


	3. Acto Final

-aaaaaaa… –no sabía que decir estaba confundido por las palabras de Levi-

-bien no te lo preguntare de nuevo -Levi se desabrocho los botones del pantalón a lo que eren rápidamente reacciono-

-Cabo Que hace no podemos hacer eso aquí es muy arriesgado –le detuvo las manos antes de que pudiera desabrochar el ultimo botón-

-¿desde cuando es arriesgado tener sexo en una habitación? –Le respondió con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal- entonces donde planeas que lo hagamos, ¿en la sala?, o que tal en la oficina principal

-no eso no es a lo que me refiero que tal si alguien nos escucha

-ese ya no será mi problema, o que estas insinuando que te dolerá mucho y gritaras mi nombre toda la noche –Eren abrió los ojos con asombro y su cara se puso tan roja que parecía marte en días de sacrificio -

-bueno… yo… no es que no pero, además si… pero y que tal –Levi le tapó la boca de inmediato-

-cállate y déjame hacer el trabajo duro a mí –Levi prosiguió a desabrochar su pantalón-

Se lo quito quedando solo en ropa interior, se acercó a Eren lentamente tomo su barbilla y la acerco a su cara, mordió un poco su labio a lo que eren solo hacia algunas muecas de dolor, metió lentamente su lengua en su boca y la movía con delicadeza parecía que sus leguas estaban jugando, incluso llevaban un ritmo, de pronto Levi la empezó a mover cada vez más rápido, Eren sentía como sus movimientos aumentaban de velocidad intentaba ir a su paso pero era casi imposible seguirlo una vez que Levi ya había subido de tono., Levi y Eren separaron sus bocas, podían sentir la saliva que salía en forma de hilo, Levi comenzó a Lamer el cuello de Eren, a lo que el chico no puedo evitar soltar pequeños sonidos de placer, tiernamente Levi acostó cómodamente a Eren en la cama, apenas y podían ver sus rostros la única luz presente en la habitación eran tenues rayos de luna que pasaban por el hueco que había en una cortina de la ventana.

Levi continuaba besando su cuello y poco a poco comenzaba a bajar más y más pasando por su pecho, y abdomen entre más abajo llegaban sus labio Eren subía la intensidad de los gemidos, Levi bajo el cierre del pantalón de Eren

-Cabo…. Es-espere –levi lo ignoro completamente y lo despojo de sus prendas quedando así completamente desnudo-

Levi se quedó perplejo admirando el cuerpo de eren

-¡Levi!- Eren se apeno y puso su mano en la cara de Levi para que dejara de mirarlo-

Levi soltó una pequeña risa algo que Eren jamás había visto

-de que te ríes – pregunto Eren algo enojado-

-es que jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre – rio otro poco-

-aaaaaa es eso…. Bueno ya es suficiente no me mires así

Levi dejo la risa de inmediato y volvió a su cara amargada de siempre

-mirarte, ¿cómo? Prefieres que te haga llorar de dolor a que te mire bien entonces te voy a hacer gritar de placer pidiéndome mas

-eee.. no me refería a que yo…. –Eren fue interrumpido por Levi con un beso-

-Eren ya te dije que te calles y me dejes todo a mí – bajo la mirada a las caderas del chico-

Levi comenzó a lamerlo por todos lados, su lengua recorría las más íntimas zonas de Eren, lo hacía de manera agresiva como si aquel acto le gustase o le provocase placer, Eren no pudo soportarlo más, sus gemido subían de tono cada vez que la lengua de Levi remojaba las partes de su cuerpo, no podía soportar aquella sensación, apretaba fuertemente las sabanas esperando que aquel placer aumentara, sin no poder hacer nada Eren lleno la boca de Levi con su semen

-Dis-disculpa - le dijo jadeando-

Levi limpio su boca y se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba

-Eren estás listo –pregunto-

-si –respondió Eren-

Levi levanto las piernas de Eren y las recargo en sus hombros, se acercó hasta él y empezó a penetrarlo, al principio lo metió lento pero después lo metió todo hasta el fondo, al sentir esto Eren grito, Levi no sabía si era de dolor o de placer

-Eren ¿te duele? –le pregunto estando dentro de el-

-un poco –una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla-

-voy a moverme –le advirtió levi-

Comenzó a moverse de atrás para delante de manera brusca, Eren no podía evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas

-¿quieres que pare? –le pregunto Levi a Eren-

-no me gusta así que muévelo más, no pares por favor, habías dicho que querías verme sufrir es tu oportunidad no pares –le suplicaba Eren-

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Levi lo envestía con fuerza haciendo que Eren gritara su nombre repetidas veces, de un momento a otro los 2 llegaron al orgasmo; cuando al fin se cansaron Levi se tiro en la cama mirando a Eren con satisfacción

-Gracias Eren –sonrió y lo abrazo-

Sus cuerpos estaban juntos eran uno solo, Levi podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo, por primera vez Eren le pertenecía a Levi y Levi le pertenecía a Eren, Eren podía notar que su cuarto estaba más caliente de lo normal o tal vez era su cuerpo el que tenía una temperatura tan elevada, quería seguir con aquello, definitivamente la próxima noche se entregaría de la misma manera a Levi.

Eren no sabía que decir su respiración aun esta agitada tenían más de 15 de haber terminado con aquello, lo único que pudo decir tomando mucho aire

-Levi ya deberías de salir de mi –sonrió-

-Levi no se había percatado de que aún no lo había sacado – a lo que también sonrió-

FIN


End file.
